Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat, and particularly, a vehicle seat with a seat-base side frame having a high rigidity against a load from a shoulder anchor portion.
Hitherto, there is known a vehicle seat in which a seat belt is supported by a vehicle seat at three points and is integrated with the vehicle seat. In the vehicle seat having the seat belt integrated therewith, a shoulder anchor is provided at an upper portion of a side frame at the outside (that is, the vehicle door side) of the seatback and a shoulder belt portion of the seat belt is attached to the upper portion of the outer side frame through the shoulder anchor.
In the vehicle seat having the seat belt integrated therewith, since a large load is applied from an occupant to the seat belt particularly at the time of collision of the vehicle, the large load is applied to the outer side frame to which the shoulder belt portion is attached. For this reason, there is known a configuration in which the outer side frame is formed by a pillar having a square closed cross-sectional structure so that the strength thereof is higher than that of the inner side frame (for example, see Japanese Patent Document JP 2002-059770 A (“the '770 Document”).